State Security Bureau
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Chairman | } |- ! Government Department | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The State Security Bureau, commonly known as the SSB, is the internal security and secret police agency of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. Controlled by the Ministry of State Preservation, the SSB has grown to dominate that ministry, and is one of the most well known and feared parts of the GSR government. History The SSB was one of first agencies set up by the new communist government following the Grimshire Revolution in 2004. Intended to route out loyalists to the old monarchy and members of the Brotherhood of the Occultus Imperium in the post-revolution period, it has since evolved into the largest security apparatus in the country. The SSB was originally headquartered in the capitol, but was later relocated to Arthan Castle following the reconstruction of the abandoned fortified city. The castle has become as much a symbol of the SSB and the tyranny of the communist regime as the SSB Shield itself. Many defectors have spoken of the terrifying idea of coming home to find the SSB shield on a note tacked to the door. The SSB is officially the internal wing of the Ministry of State Presevation, but has grown to be so large as to act on it's own initiative, even having a "special representative" on the Politburo as a nonvoting member. Organization The SSB consists of three divisions: the Uniformed Division, the Covert Division, and the Surveillance Division. All three are headquartered in the Arthan Castle. The Uniformed Division Wearing the same uniform as the Revolutionary Guards, except with purple stripes along the pants, purple insignia, and a purple band on their peaked cap, with SSB shield badge on the crown, the uniformed division is the smallest, but most well known, branch of the SSB. Generally equipped with PM52 handguns, they are stationed where the Party feels a need to have it's presence felt, notably in schools, where there is always a uniformed SSB political officer. They occasionally assist the Revolutionary Guards in raids and operations. The SSB Uniformed Division also operates small units of Security Troops, generally issued with AKS103U rifles or KS23 shotguns. The Security Troops are used for particularly dangerous missions, such as the arrest of senior members of the Brotherhood when they are located. The Covert Division The covert division of the SSB is the largest, and consists of thousands of plainclothes officers operating around the country, primarily as informants, but also occasionally making arrests. For the most part the officers of the Covert Division simply report to the Surveillance Division, and act like normal civilians at all times. The Surveillance Division The Surveillance Division is the core of the SSB. With a large number of operatives station in Arthan Castle and elsewhere, this is the unit responsible for observing the general population for signs of sedition. They operate phone taps, CCTV cameras and hidden microphones accross the country, as well as monitoring all radio and television signals within the country, and also monitor what citizens are watching or listening to, so as to ensure that they are not listening to illegal foreign broadcasts. The SSB issues arrest warrants for citizens, including all but the most senior party members. It is the Surveillance Division that makes the SSB the omnipresent, terrifying agency in the GSR. Facilities * Arthan Castle - The citadel of the medieval town of Arthan, towering over the city. The castle serves as the headquarters of the SSB, and the dungeon is used for political VIP prisoners. * Rockfall Gulag - Officially known as Camp 271, this is a political labor camp, where those arrestedby the SSB are sent for hard labor in the mines. * Stone Fist Valley Collective - A former plantation near the Happy Nation border, used as a lower security gulag. Unlike Rockfall, most prisoners are eventually released rather than worked to death. Category:Intelligence Agencies Category:Law Enforcement Category:SPADES Party Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:Arthan Category:Communism